New Town, New Life
by ZaZaIsObsessed
Summary: Blaine Anderson a normal 15 year old boy. He moves to London with his mum, Cooper and Dannie... What will happen when he meets the badboy nextdoor and lead guitarist in Wideboy Generation, Kurt?
1. Chapter 1: Arriving

**A/N: Okay here it is, my first ever fanfiction... I hope you like it... I have used bits from different fanfics I've read in the past, my beginning is influenced by nellie12's 'I don't want to be right' She is an amazing writer and I love her stories 3 **

**I don't own Glee... I own the non cannon characters... they are based on people in my life**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Arriving

"Blaine?" The curly haired teenager looked up from his IPhone, his honey glazed eyes full of sleep. "We're here. Go on look out your window!"

This was it. Goodbye Westerville, Ohio! Hello London, England. A fresh start his mother called it, a chance to get away from… well… everything. Sure he was going to miss his friends back at Dalton, but he couldn't wait to start at his new school in a couple of days.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We are not far from our destination Heathrow airport, London, England. The time is 6.26am GMT. May I ask you to please return to your seats and refasten your seatbelts. I hope you have enjoyed your flight with Atlantic Airlines. Thank you." _

…

The car journey was long, for such an early start there were already a mass build-up of traffic as Motorbikes weaved in and out of cars.

"Mom? How much longer do we have to wait until we're at the house?" The young boy asked looking up to his mother in the back of the black cab.

"Not too long-"

"MOM! Why did you drag us here, its cold! And it's going to suck! I'm in my junior year at school! I was popular! I was head cheerleader! And now what? Nothing! I have to gain all that back at this new school! Why couldn't I stay with dad?" The blonde haired junior whined

"Dannie, shut up! Mom is doing all she can for us. You're forgetting I'm a senior; I left my girlfriend and my rep back at Dalton, back in Westerville. Lay off mom!" The taller boy said, slapping his little sister round the back of the head.

"Dannie, Cooper! Stop!" Their mother raised her voice "Look, I know you're finding it difficult moving all the way from Ohio to England, but we're going to make this work if it's the last thing I do. Now, look, we're here"

The cab turned down one final road and pulled up outside a beautiful house, rose vines climbing up one side by a window. Following close behind was a movers van.

"Well…" Dannie said shoving her little brother out the door "Get out then"

…

The three Anderson siblings along with their mother started unloading the boxes from the movers van.

"Hiya" A middle aged man with blue overalls and matching cap walked up to the woman as started checking things off her notepad. She glanced up.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Burt, Burt Hummel. I'm guessing you're the new neighbours?"

"Hi, I'm Eva, Eva Anderson. Yes, we've just moved in." Eva smiled at her new neighbour. "Kids, come out here for a moment and meet our new neighbours, the Hummel's."

…

The three Anderson children walked out to meet their mother.

"Go on then, introduce yourselves" Their mother nudged Cooper.

"Hi, I'm Cooper, it's nice to meet you Mr. Hummel" Cooper said with that oh so lovely charm he had about him, shaking Burt's hand.

"Hi," The youngest Anderson said "I'm Blaine. Nice to meet you Sir"

Dannie rolled her eyes "Dannie"

"Well, nice to meet you all, these are my children, Skye" The young girl looked over to the youngest Anderson with big blue eyes and waved "And my eldest, Kurt." The tall boy with piercing blue eyes starred directly at Blaine.

The adults continued to speak as the children got to know each other.

"Hey, Blaine, right?"

"Yeah and you're Skye"

The girl nodded "You have a cool accent, where have you moved from?"

"Thanks, Westerville, Ohio"

"That's so cool! I've now met a real life American! What school you going to?"

The boy laughed "And I've met a real life Brit. Urm, William McKinley High"

"That's where me and my brother go! What year you in?"

"Oh grade! I'm a freshman"

The girl looked confused for a second then it dawned on her "Oh! You're in my year, year 10."

"Year 10? You have numbers in high school? We had grades in middle school"

"So what is life like around her?" Cooper asked the older Hummel. No reply.

Kurt kept looking over to the youngest Anderson with his piercing blue eyes framed with black eyeliner.

"KURT!"

"Huh? What?" Kurt looked at the older boy

"What's life like around here, what do you do for fun?"

"Oh!" The boy started to play with his tongue bar between his teeth "Urm, I'm in a band with a few mates from school, we play some gigs here and there."

"That's awesome! What are you called?"

"Boy!" Burt called over to his son

The teenager rolled his eyes and went to join his father and Ms Anderson.

"I want you to help Ms Anderson unpack"

"Oh he doesn't have to!"

"No, I insist."

The boy mentally rolled his eyes. Did his dad just insist that he helps?

"Okay. Hi Kurt, call me Eva. The older two are fine with moving things, so could you help Blaine take his boxes up to his room for me? That would be a great help."

"Sure thing Eva" The boy looked over to the curly toped teenager and then back to Ms Anderson.

"Blaine, come over here for a second will you?"

Blaine, followed by Skye, walled over to his mother.

"Yes Mom?"

"Kurt here is going to help you with your boxes" The older boy looked down at the younger, a smirk appeared on his face, the younger boy blushed.

**Why is this boy staring at me like that? **

"I'll help!" Skye said a little too eagerly

"No poppet, you need to come with Daddy and help out in the garage"

The girl's face dropped, but she nodded and said her goodbyes to Blaine and the other Andersons.

…

Kurt followed Blaine up to his room with a box marked _"Blaine's Music Stuff". _As he entered the boy's room he smirked to himself. He put down the box by the wall and sat on the younger boy's bed.

"So" He started "time for a break"

Blaine looked confused "But, we've only just started?"

Kurt laughed "Tell me, how old are you Blaine?"

"I'll be fifteen next month"

Kurt breathed in with a hiss "Ouch! Jailbait, much?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was hoping to, at the least; get a hand job from you"

"Wait, you're gay?"

"Yes," The boy pulled up his red skinny jeans "I thought you would be able to tell, gays have the best gaydar"

Wow. This boy knew he was gay. It wasn't as if he had a big sign above his head flashing 'GAY!' did he?

The older boy laughed "So, you're in my sister's year?"

Blaine nodded "And what grade are you in?"

"Grade, that's cute. I'm in year 12. I'm a sixth former. What would I be?"

"Urm, a junior, my sister's a junior"

**Great!** The older boy thought! **Not only do I not have this little piece of hotness in my year, but I have to put up with his bitch of a sister. **

…

The last of the boxes were brought into the house and Blaine was finally able to lay down on his bed.

_**Buzz. Buzz.**_

"Hey Nick…" the boy answered the phone to one of his best friends.

* * *

**Well there you go... My first chapter **

**What did you think? Chuck some reviews my way :) I'd love to hear from people **

**I don't know when I'll update... hopefully every other day or something **

***LOVES***

**ZaZa 3 :3**


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

**A/N: Okay as I have finished chapter 2... I thought I would post it **

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Day**

"Dipshit!" Dannie's voice could be heard even behind his locked door and under a wall of pillows.

"WHAT?" Blaine answered his big sister.

"Mom told me to tell you that you need to get up or you're going to be late!"

Blaine looked at his phone. Shit! It was 8.15 school started in thirty minutes, he didn't even know how he was getting to school.

"Okay, I'm getting up!"

Blaine quickly got dressed into a pair of green three quarter length jeans and a polo shirt.

…

"Kurt! For Christ sake! Get up already!" Burt walked into his son's room and threw off his duvet

"WHAT! Fucking hell!"

"Don't you dare use that tone with me! You're going to be late for school, remember you're dropping off Danielle and Blaine as well!"

"WHAT? Why can't their big brother, Cooper take them?"

"Because Cooper has to go to get the train to school"

Fucking hell! He thought to himself Okay, better get up then.

…

"Dannie, Blaine, hurry up. I'm sure Kurt and Skye probably don't want to be late!"

There was a knock at the door. Eva opened the door to find Kurt standing there wearing purple skinny jeans, that were way to tight and hugged the right areas perfectly, his white knee high Doc Martens hugging his calves, on his top half he wore an overly sized black and green hoodie with the lettering W.B.G on the front. Kurt's eyes- like always- were framed with black eyeliner, his tongue bar matched the colour of his jeans.

"Hi Kurt, thank you again for dropping Blainers and Dannie to school on their first day"

The tall pale boy smiled at her "It's my pleasure, Ms Anderson!"

"Kurt, we've been over this, call me Eva"

Just then Blaine came running down the stairs.

Jesus Christ! That boy! Damn! Kurt thought to himself, smirking.

"Good morning!" Blaine jumped down the last three steps and kissed his mother on the cheek. "Hi Kurt, sorry let me just get my shoes on.

POP! Dannie popped the bubble gum that was in her mouth as she pushed past the taller boy.

"And good morning to you too, Danielle"

The girl grabbed him by his hoodie and pushed him against the wall "Don't call me that! It's Dannie! You say my full name and I'll rip your balls off! You got that?"

"Danielle Alice Anderson! You be nice to Kurt, he's giving you a ride to school!"

Dannie rolled her eyes and started to walk to the green and black Oldsmobile sitting on the curb, Skye was sitting on the bonnet of the car.

Kurt looked at Blaine playfully "Shall we go"

The youngest Anderson nodded and gave his mum one last peck on the cheek before leaving with the taller boy.

"Skyeler! What have I told you about sitting on the bonnet of my baby! Off, now!" Kurt shouted at his little sister, he was very protective of his 'baby'.

Skye slipped off the front of the car and ran over to Blaine, her long brown hair platted into two french plats, she wore a simple outfit, thick black opaque tights, blue high-wasted shorts, hunter boots and an overly sized jumper, on her eyes she wore black rimmed glasses.

"Hiya! You ready for your first day walking the halls of McKinley?" she asked the boy

"No… my stomach feels like it's knotted so tightly"

The girl smiled sweetly at the fuzzy haired boy

Kurt snickered "Okay, break it up," he looked at his little sister "Skye what the hell are you wearing? Oh my god! I'm related to a… a… HIPSTER!"

Skye rolled her eyes at her brother and walked back over to the car.

Blaine looked confused "What… What's a Hipster?" He looked up to the older boy with his honey glazed eyes.

The older boy looked down at Blaine and then laughed "My sister is a prime example of one. She thinks she's individual but really she just follows her clan."

"Oi! Princess, unless you're planning on driving my baby to school, I suggest you take a seat on the left" The older boy said with a snicker.

Blaine laughed. Damn! Kurt thought this kid has some sexy laugh! His eyes followed the teen to his car, looking mostly at his arse in those jeans, the way they hugged in all the right places.

…

They finally pulled up into the car park of McKinley, Dannie quickly jumped out of the car as a group of teenagers walked towards them.

"Sweet! You got your ride fixed!" The tall boy with bleach blonde hair and an eyebrow piercing said

"No shit Sherlock" The Hummel boy said stepping out of the driver's side.

"Who's that?" The girl with pink hair said nodding at the boy getting out of the back of the car with Skye.

"Blaine, come over here" Kurt called over

The boy walked towards the group. His bag slung over his shoulder.

"Blaine, this is my band. The pink haired girl is our awesome singer, Quinn" Quinn smiled and took another drag on her rollup "The blonde boy with the eyebrow piercing, that's Jamie"

"Just call me Jam, everyone does" The blonde boy said with a laugh

"He's a fucking epic drummer! And the boy with the Mohawk, that's our bassist, Noah-"

"-Puck"

"Puck." The boy said with a smirk "Guys this is Blaine, he's just moved from- where was it?"

The boy coughed and said "I've just moved from Westerville, Ohio."

"Shit! You're American!" The drummer said in shock.

"Once again Jam, AMAZING detective skills!" Kurt said dripping sarcasm

"Blaine! Come on, we're gonna end up being late if you don't hurry up" Skye all but shouted at Blaine.

"Well, see ya" Before they could answer Blaine had already run off to join Skye and her friends.

…

The day was long and cold. Blaine couldn't wait to go home and talk to his friends over skype.

The school bell rang. Blaine packed away all his school books and headed out the door towards the car park.

"Hey, Blaine, right?" A girl a little shorter than the boy in question leant against the door frame blocking Blaine in the room, she had a Hispanic aura about her. She was very beautiful, her dark hair tied into a high ponytail. The girl smiled "Hi, I'm Santana"

"And I'm gay…"

The girl's face dropped for a second, then she smiled again and she laughed "Hon, I wasn't trying to hit on you or anything. I'm in a relationship"

Just then a tall blonde girl walked over to the two, linked her little finger with Santana and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Blaine, this is my girlfriend, Brittany" The blonde girl smiled at the shorter boy.

"Is he a dolphin?"

Blaine look confused. Did the girl just call him a dolphin?

"Relax, she was asking if you're gay. Yes Britt-Britt, Blaine is gay"

The two girls smiled and walked with Blaine out to the car park over to where Kurt was standing with his band prepping a rollup.

"No way!" The Hispanic girl coughed out "How do you know WBG?"

W.B.G? What on earth was this girl on about? Was she talking about Kurt and his friends?

"Urm… Kurt is my next door neighbour; he gave me a ride in his car"

"Ohh" The blonde girl said whispering something into her girlfriend's ear.

Santana laughed "Well, we have to get going, Cheerios' practice" The two girls waved and left to go over to the gym.

"What, princess isn't joining us?" Kurt mocked gasped

"I think she wanted to try out for cheerleading" Blaine said rubbing the nape of his neck whilst starring up at the older boy.

…

"For fuck sake!" BEEP "C'mon! I need to be home!" Another few curses and foul mouthed slurs escaped the older boy's mouth before the rush hour traffic started moving. "Fucking finally!" Kurt put the car into gear and pulled off in the direction of their street.

…

"Thanks" The curly haired boy went to exit the car.

"Wait, Skye, can you give me and Blaine a moment. I want to ask him something."

The girl nodded and said goodbye to new boy before leaving in the direction of the Hummel residence.

"So," Blaine started.

"I've asked my mates to keep an eye on you at school. Just to make sure no one gives you any grief"

"Thanks. Thanks for everything, Kurt" The young boy smiled as he exited the car. Kurt's eyes followed as the young boy walked to his house.


	3. Chapter 3: A Bit Of Fun

**A/N: This is the next chapter... I've been trying to finish this and the fouth chapter today (hopefully you might get a double upload again) **

**I haven't gone out today... I kinda can't walk at the moment because of reasons I don't even know... I was supposed to go iceskating today with a few friends but... I haven't even seen daylight today xD Glee, Tumblr and writing = perfect day 3**

**Oh and I'm learning Kurt's dialogue from Never Been Kissed his scene with Karofsky... it's for an audition coming up soon *fingers crossed***

**Anyway... Enjoy this chapter... I like reviews... tell me if I have any mistakes... I will correct and make it all better 3 **

**WARNING! SMUTT AT END OF CHAPTER **

**sorry it's shit... I'm 15, I've never had sex or done stuff like that... I learn from reading fanfics :3 **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 3: A bit of fun

Dude, come on we need to practice! – Jam

Okay, I'm coming… just grabbing my hoodie – Kurt

…

Blaine sat on his bed with his books spread out all over the room. His phone buzzed saying he had a new message.

Hey Blaine… wanna go get a snack? – Skye

Sure! Let me just finish off this equation – Blaine

…

Blaine left his house pulling his hoodie over his head as he went. Skye was standing by her shed peering inside.

"Whatcha dooin" Blaine said with a massive smile on his face.

The girl jumped at his voice raising a finger to her lips.

From inside the shed the band were just finishing one of their original songs

I am a warrior,

This mask conceals my face

I'm a coward, yeah

I'm a coward

Through a crack in the door both teenagers could see the band. Blaine kept his eyes locked on the boy with the guitar, his hair stuck in all directions, sweat droplets making the boys bare upper body glisten.

We got bombs in the basement

It's a lock-down on Facebook

I say this ain't no political statement

As Kurt struck the last chord in the song he caught Blaine's eyes, giving him a smirk. The younger boy pulled away from the door, pulling Skye with him.

…

"Do you have the hots for my big brother?"

Blaine nearly choked on his Monster when the girl said that so casually as if she was talking about the weather. "What? No… I… I…"

"Blaine, look you can tell me. I saw the way you two shared a moment during their rehearsals. I don't agree with it… but I can see you like my big brother! You like Kurt! Go on, just admit it to me!"

"Okay, fine. I think your brother is hot. Hang on, why don't you think it's a good idea for me to like him?"

The girl shifted from foot to foot "He's in with the wrong crowd… Not WBG but he holds bad company." The girl looked directly into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine hadn't realised before but as he looked at Skye he noticed her eyes properly for the first time, they really were something else, one eye was a piercing blue- like her brother's- and the other was a grass green colour. They truly were nothing like Blaine had ever seen.

He looked away and nodded. Like that would stop him from crushing on his best friend's big brother, the bad ass.

…

Band practice had ended for the day. The group was now chilling in the living room SCUZZ was on in the background as they popped open a few bears.

"K… What's with you and the American?" Quinn asked sitting Kurt's lap.

"I don't know what you mean" He said wrapping his arms around the pink haired girl.

The group laughed.

"Suuuuuurree!" Jam said dripping sarcasm "Even I can tell there's sexual tension between you two"

"Why don't you just fuck him senseless?" Puck added

"I don't know… he's different… I don't want to hurt him"

…

Saturday. Blaine was over at the Hummel house hold with Skye, reading through the pile of homework they had to get done.

"I'm thirsty, do you wanna drink?" Skye asked standing up. She was wearing an oversized hoodie with blue pyjama bottoms and her hair was in a topknot.

Blaine nodded.

…

"SKYE! WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU PUT THE FUCKING ANTISEPTIC? I NEED IT NO-" Kurt stopped midsentence looking over to a very confused Blaine. Kurt was just in a towel, water droplets dripping from his hair. "What are you doing here? Where's Skye?"

"We were doing homework. Skye went to go get us drinks" The boy said looking down at his paper, his face slowly turning the colour of a tomato.

The older boy leant against the door frame; a smirk appeared on his face as he saw how uncomfortable Blaine had become. He walked over to the boy on the bed taking the boys chin with the index and middle finger on his left hand, making the boy look up at him. "Do I make you feel uncomfortable?"

The younger boy looked away his cheeks still flushed. Just as the older boy was about to continue…

"Blaine, here's your dri- Kurt what the fuck are you doing? Let go of him. Go fuck one of your booty calls."

Kurt smiled and let his finger drop from the boy's chin, his lips skimmed his ear whispering "Meet me outside after your done being good. I'll show you being bad is fucking amazing" The hot breath sent a shiver down the younger boy's spine. He nodded.

…

Half way through their revision session Skye's phone buzzed.

CODE RED! He asked me out! CODE RED! xx – Tina

I'm on my way xx – Skye

The girl quickly ran into the bathroom changing into a black body-con skirt, black tights and white pumps and pulling a royal blue jumper over her head, her hair still in a topknot.

"Blaine, I just go a code red from Tina, Mike finally asked her out. Do you mind if we go round there?" The girl asked fixing her makeup in the mirror.

"Sure, I don't see why not" He smiled seeing the girl apply her makeup with precision.

…

"Kurt," The girl said running down the stairs "I need you to drop us off at Tina's"

The older boy was sitting on the sofa playing xbox with Jamie, both boys were shirtless and shouting at the TV. "Okay… wait? "US"?" the boy looked over to the two younger teenagers.

Skye rolled her eyes "Yes, Blaine's coming too."

The older boy smiled turning off the xbox.

"HEY!" Jam complained from where he was sitting "we were nearly at the next level!"

Kurt wacked him round the back of the head and grabbed his purple t-shirt pulling it over his head. "I've gotta drop these two off at Mikey's girl's house. You need to leave before my dad gets back"

Jamie quickly followed the three out the door walking over to his bike "Later dude!"

…

The car ride was quiet except for the music playing from the CD player.

"That's good, who's playing?" Blaine asked the older boy from the backseat

Kurt laughed "I thought you would be able to tell… Wideboy Generation. It's Quinn singing…"

"You guys are awesome! What's this song called?"

"This is Looters, this is the song we were rehearsing when you two were spying on us" The boy winked at the curly haired boy in the backseat.

…

"Here we are, come on Blaine" Skye called in a sing song voice.

Kurt stopped his sister and her friend before they could get out of the car "Don't you think Tina would rather it be just you two, she is your best friend. Plus I don't Blaine would want to be around two gossiping teenage girls getting dressed. I'll pick you up at 7.30" He smiled at Blaine.

The girl thought about it for a second before nodding and leaving the car leaving her friend and older brother in the car.

"Thanks Kurt. I don't think I would survive in there cooped up, it's bad enough when Dannie and her friends would have slumber-parties and I would hide in my room because… to tell you the truth… girls scare me!" Blaine slumped down on to the seat in the back.

Kurt smiled turning back to look at the boy "Want to come ride up front?"

Blaine looked up "You mean, shotgun?" Kurt smiled and nodded "I've never ridden shotgun before" He finished climbing into the front seat.

…

The ride back to the house was longer, they had hit the lunch rush hour traffic. Kurt played with his tongue bar with his teeth catching Blaine staring at him every now and then.

"Right" The older boy said clapping his hands, scaring Blaine out of his thoughts "Want to make this journey a little more interesting?" He glanced over to the teenage boy.

"What do you mean by interesting?"

Kurt's left hand dropped from the steering wheel onto Blaine's knee, he started to move it up the inside of his thigh.

Blaine's eyes widened and he started to squirm. What is he doing? Where is his hand going? No don't start to get a boner! Think unsexy thoughts! Nonna and Nonno having sex, kissing girls, straight couples. There we go! Blaine relaxed pulling Kurt's hand away. "You want to have fun? Let's wait till we get back to yours, then you can have… fun"

Kurt's eyes flew open when he heard Blaine say that. He started to beep his horn.

Blaine picked up his phone seeing it was his grandfather "Ciao? Ciao nonno! sì, sì. Dannie e Cooper vanno bene. Mamma sta tenendo. Sì, ho fatto amicizia, Skye e Kurt. Lo so, ci manchi troppo! Londra è molto interessante, fa freddo! Va bene, dirò mamma hai detto per lei di chiamarla, lei ha lavorato molto occupato. Ok nonno, ti amo troppo"

Kurt starred at the boy as he finished his convocation. "Where, where you just speaking Italian?"

"Yes, my grandparents don't speak English so we have to speak to them in Italian." Blaine looked up at Kurt.

"I have to do that, my mum's parents; Grand-père et grand-mère are french, their English is okay, but it's easier to speak French to them. Are you fluent?" The idea of Blaine speaking to him in Italian made him hard.

The rest of the journey went by quite quickly after that, Blaine taught Kurt a few things in his native tongue and vice versa.

…

They finally got back to the Hummel house hold. Kurt practically threw Blaine onto the love seat, attacking his neck with little nips and flicks of the tongue. He palmed Blaine through his jeans making Blaine's eyes roll into the back of his head. Kurt started to unbuckle his trousers when Blaine stopped him.

"What?" The boy asked pulling away from his neck, looking the younger boy in the eye. "Is this the first time someone has ever done this to you?"

Blaine nodded turning red and looking away.

"We don't have to go through with this if you don't want… you're underage… I don't want attempted rape on my record"

Blaine looked at the boy. Kurt isn't so much of a douche as he first thought. He's kind of… sweet.

"I know what you're thinking; I fuck for fun, no eye contact or kissing. Just a fuck. Yeah, they normally are, but… but you're different Blaine. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable; we live next door to each other." The boy sighed "Do you just want me to drop you off at Tina's, or do you want to go home?"

"No"

"No?" Kurt looked confused

"I… I want to."

"You want to?"

"Will you stop repeating everything I say!" Blaine said laughing

Kurt sat closer to Blaine "If you're sure, I don't want you regretting I was the first guy to see and touch your cock" He smiled "Show me."

"What? Show you what?" Blaine coughed

"Show me what you like, so I can make sure you enjoy this experience"

Blaine's ears started to burn. "I… I've never… done… THAT"

"Wait you're telling me you haven't even wanked? Okay let me show you" Kurt quickly unbuckled Blaine's Jeans and pulled them down to his thighs with his boxers. He marvelled at the boy's thick length standing to attention. He licked the palm of his right hand and gripped the base of his cock. "Watch, this is a good learning curve, B. it will help you with guys in the future" He slowly started to pump the boy's length, rubbing over the head every few strokes, gathering up the pre-cum. Blaine threw his head back Screw learning! I want to enjoy this.

He started to mumble in Italian "cazzo!... Kurt!... Non ... Non fermatevi! VAFFANCULO!"

A few more pumps and that was it… Blaine was coming all over Kurt's hand… The orgasm was too much, he blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Send me a review :) I like reviews... they make me happy **

**The Italian is from google translate... don't kill me if it's wrong! **

**The songs I use are by Wideboy Generation... this is my God brother's band... they are amazingly awesome! The song I used was _Looters_****you can listen to it on youtube or on their site they are quite punky and are from Hoddiston... the Drummer in my story is based on Jamie Wilsdon the drummer in WBG**

w w w . wideboygeneration . com / Wideboy - Generation - Music - html (Just remove the gaps)

**ZaZa xx **


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble

**A/N: Hiya guys this continues from last chapter (It was going to be one long chapter but it was _WAY_ too long) I hope you enjoy this chapter as I have JUST finished it! My updates have been REALLY good! (Well done ZaZa!) they're going to slow down a bit now as I'm back at school tomorrow and I have GCSEs in a month... I'm going to _TRY_ update on Wednesdays, Thursdays and Friedays... as I have Dance on Mondays and Glee club on Tuesdays... Yes I'm in Glee club because I'm awesome!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Trouble **

Kurt woke up with Blaine asleep on his chest; he smiled down at the boy. Blaine's hair was more wild than normal, luckily Kurt had the sense to put the boy back into his pants and trousers before he fell asleep.

Kurt looked at his phone seeing 5 missed calls from Skye, he decided to ring her

"Bonjour?" The boy asked as his sister picked up

"Kurt! Finally! Please come and pick me up"

"Qu'est-ce? Skye, calmez-vous!"

"Logan is here!"

"Que voulez-vous dire qu'il est à l'extérieur?"

"Come and pick me up. He looks drunk"

"Bon, Puck va conduire."

"Okay, what should I do? I'm scared"

Blaine started to stir at Kurt's voice

"I'll be there soon. Just stay in Tina's. Calm down. I'll text you when we're outside. Bye"

"Bye"

Kurt hung up and sighed.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked sitting up.

"My ex… He's knocking on Tina's door. He wants to talk to Skye." Kurt started to pull on his converse. He pulled out his phone and handed it to Blaine "Can you ring Puck… Tell him Logan is in the neighbourhood and he's rat-arsed… sorry he's completely drunk" Kurt ran up to his room.

After a few rings Puck answered. "Puck, finally!"

"Blaine? What's up?" Puck answered sounding confused as to why Blaine was calling on Kurt's phone.

"Some guy is causing trouble for Skye… Logan… I think that's what Kurt said"

"Shit… Okay, I'll be right over"

Blaine hung up just as Kurt ran down the stairs. He changed into a pair of red skinny jeans that hanged low showing off his black boxer-briefs, a pair of white ankle high Doctor Martens, a white t-shirt and black leather jacket. Even the ball on his tongue piercing was a blood read colour. He had put Laker in his hair making it coif.

"Blaine, go home"

"No, Skye may be your little sister but she's my best friend"

Kurt didn't argue, just went back upstairs.

…

"Blaine, change into this" Kurt through Blaine a pair of baggy denim jeans, a tight fitting purple t-shirt and a zip up hoodie with WBG on the back. "It's cold out, I don't want you getting ill."

Blaine quickly changed into the spare clothes. "Thanks"

"You're not done yet, pass over your hand" Blaine put his arm out for it to be met with a black band, Kurt quickly slipped it onto his wrist. On the band it had WBG written on in white with 'K' in purple. "This is my band, look after it."

Puck arrived not too long after. Jamie sat in the front seat of the Car.

"You ready?" He asked as Kurt and Blaine got into the back.

…

They pulled up in front of Tina's house. Logan was sitting on the steps as if waiting for the boys. The four boys jumped out of the car.

"What are you doing here Logan?" Kurt said grabbing the tall blonde boy by the throat.

"KURT! LET HIM GO!" Blaine shouted in surprise. Kurt automatically let go and walked over to the younger boy.

"Yeah! Listen to your little boyfriend" Logan sneered

"Yes he is my boyfriend!" Kurt said

Blaine looked up at Kurt, Puck and Jamie looked over as well. Kurt looked at them to say Just go with it!

They all understood. Kurt wrapped his arm around the boy's waist, Blaine lent into the touch as if it was the most natural thing to do.

"You're not serious? The great Kurt has gone all serious! What about us?" Logan shouted.

"There is no us! There's me and Blaine… what happened to your little… Sebastian?" Kurt held tight around Blaine's waist as if it was an anchor.

"I got bored… I realised I missed you." The tall blonde started walking towards the two boys.

Blaine held onto Kurt's shirt, Logan caught sight of the band around his wrist. "You gave him your band… this must be serious if he gave you that! I didn't even get that!" Logan shouted.

Blaine looked down at his wrist then up to Kurt. Logan lunged at the boy, but before he could reach him Jamie and Puck were grabbing him and pinning him to the ground. Kurt grabbed Blaine's wrist and ran to Tina's door. "Tina it's me, Kurt, Open up" He kept banging on the door until she opened.

"Kurt, what's going on out there?" The young Asian girl asked

"Keep Blaine inside, I'll be back in a min… Logan tried to go for B."

The girl nodded and pulled Blaine into the house. Skye all but threw herself onto Blaine.

…

Blaine sat in the living room wondering what was happening outside, he could here punches and groans and then… silence. A knock on the door. Blaine followed Tina and Skye to the door. Kurt stood in the frame, his right eye swollen, and his bottom lip fat and cut.

"You ready?" He said as if nothing was wrong.

Skye and Blaine said goodbye to Tina before leaving to go and jump in the back of the car.

The car journey was long and everyone was tired. Kurt leant his head on Blaine's whilst holding his sisters hand. He whispered into his ear. "B. wait back when Puck drops us off, I need to speak to you"

Blaine nodded as a reply, his eyes starting to glaze over from tiredness.

…

"Here we are mate" Puck said pulling up onto the curb and turning of the engine. Skye said thanks and walked over to the front door. Kurt slid out with Blaine and said bye to his best friends.

"So," Blaine said as they walked over the Anderson house "What did you want to talk to me about?"

The older boy looked at him with his blue eyes "B… What I said today…"

"It was an act, I get it-"

"It wasn't" The boy interrupted

"What?"

"You heard me; I really, REALLY like you Blaine. You're different; I get this sensation about being with you or thinking about you." The boy walked over to the younger sitting down next to him on the step outside his house.

"I… I really like you too Kurt."

"I'm going to kiss you now… If that's okay?"

The younger boy nodded. Kurt leant in tilting his head to the left a little making it easier to connect their lips. The kiss was sweet. It only lasted several seconds but it was amazing. It sent sparks flying all over the place.

"Blaine, would you do me the honour of becoming my boyfriend?"

The boy stayed silent. Kurt's face dropped. Blaine smiled leaning in for a more passionate kiss, he licked Kurt's bottom lip demanding entrance into his mouth. Their tongues danced with each other.

"Ahem! Sorry to break up this little love fest going on but it's late, mom's gonna be in anytime now…. And unless you want her or even worse; Coop to catch you two making out on our porch I suggest you break it up and go to your respected houses" Dannie re-entered the house.

"Your sister is such a cock-block y'know?" Kurt said with a groan "See you tomorrow beautiful"

"See you tomorrow, gorgeous"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, there you go... I know fluffiness is not how I normally do things ( I don't normally do happy... but I think you guys would like the happiness!"**

**MY french is dodge! Some bits are stuff that I know but it mostly comes from google translate and stuff... please feel free to check it and tell me so I can correct everything! :)**

**Throw Zee Reviews Mah Way! **

***LOVE YOU***

**ZaZa xx**


	5. Chapter 5: Official

_**A/N: Okay here it is chapter 5! Authors not at bottom of this chapter.**_

_**enjoy**_

* * *

Chapter 5: Official

"Okay, you ready to enter the halls of McKinley as Kurt Hummel's official boyfriend?" Kurt said looking down at his… boyfriend… it was still so surreal that he, Kurt E. Hummel had a boyfriend. Sure, they had only been going out for two days but the feeling was unreal.

Blaine looked up with a big, dorky smile. He placed his hand to the small of Kurt's back, gripping at the white t-shirt.

"Hey, before we do this pass back the band" He tapped on Blaine's wrist.

The younger boy looked confused, why would Kurt want it back?

The older boy laughed "No B. I was going to do this whole thing in front of everyone where I give you the band and that what makes these things official in school around here… I know… it sounds stupid and we don't have to do i-"

"No," Blaine interrupted "I'd like to do that" He slipped off the band and gave it back to Kurt knowing there was going to be this big thing where he would give it back to him in front of… wait… did he say… everyone?

…

After walking his boyfriend to registration Kurt sprinted to the 6thform common room where he was greeted by the gang.

"Guys, I have a favour to ask you…"

…

The bell had rung. Fifth period Maths had ended. That double was torture for one curly haired fifteen year old.

Yep, it was finally February 5th. Blaine had been living in London for a month. By now he had settled into the fast pace of London, more importantly Camden. He and Skye had gone shopping in the Stables and at the Lock. Blaine was a bit stunned by all the punks with their crazy hair and style, but he soon got used to it

Everyone seemed to be rushing all in the same direction. The 6thform garden?

Blaine stopped a tall girl with short deep red hair. "Excuse me, what's going on?"

The girl looked at him as if to try and work out whom he was "Blaine, right?" The boy nodded "I'm Becky, Jam's little sister. Come with me" The older girl took his hand and lead him in the direction of everyone else, people parted when they saw her.

"What's going on?" The boy asked looking around in a daze.

"It's a surprise" They stopped "Close your eyes" the boy did as he was told. Becky led him into the garden "Okay… Open"

When Blaine opened his eyes he saw his boyfriend. He saw Wideboy Generation. And then he heard music.

Jamie started up the taps on the symbols, the intro was quite long. Blaine watched Kurt skilfully play each chord on his guitar and then… Quinn wasn't singing… Kurt was:

Sometimes I, I get too big

For my own boots, oh the holes I dig

Myself in, well it guts me, to the core

Kurt was… amazing. His voice was so raw and full of life.

But I won't state the obvious

No I won't state the obvious

Take my hand and let your hair down

Out tonight, we gonna party tonight, we gonna bounce

Quinn joined in at the chorus, their voices in perfect harmony.

Sha la la la la la

I remember

You can feel the bass, the drums that play

Beckoning you down

And step in-to the valley of change

Forever

Can you hear the call of forevermore?

Lend me your ears, I'm your brother

Mess with me and you find out

Well I won't state the obvious

No I won't state the obvious

Grab your gladrags and fix yourself up

Time don't wait, let's hit the road today and see the colours of the great parade

The song ended. Everyone cheered. Kurt raised a hand for them to stop.

"That was our new song, it's called forevermore. This was dedicated to my beautiful boyfriend on his birthday. Happy fifteenth Birthday Blaine Anderson."

There were gasps and murmurs from the audience.

"Come up here, beautiful."

Blaine wasted no time getting up onto the platform that held the band.

"Here." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and slid the band onto it. Kurt lent in and kissed Blaine softly on the lips before whispering "Happy Birthday, B." into his ear.

Puck went to the microphone stand and said "Remember, we have a gig on Saturday at the Electric Ball Room at half nine. It's a sixteen to eighteen venue so make sure to have ID. Cheers"

…

After everyone had dispersed from the 6thform garden- well everyone apart from WBG, Blaine, Skye and Becky- the band started packing away their instruments.

"You guys have it easy!" Jam whined "You just have to put your guitar over your shoulders or into a case. I have to take apart my kit each time and put each thing in a bag and then put the peddles in the case and the stands. THEN I have to take everything to the van and pack it all in."

"Why don't you just use the school kit?" Blaine asked

Jamie laughed before seeing the confusion on Blaine's face "Oh, shit, you're serious. Well the school kit is shite and I always use my kit."

"Well then, stop fucking complaining about having to pack up." Kurt slid behind Blaine, wrapping his arms around the younger boy's middle and putting his chin on his shoulder. "C'mon, we'll help you take the stuff to the van."

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, there you go… it's a filler chapter as I'm suffering from writer's block… I'm sorry it's a bit crappy… I'll make it up to you in the next chapter. **_

_**Also I'm using the layout of my school to work with as I love that layout… at my school we have four buildings, the main building (that holds the most of our classes like humanities, Maths, Science, food tech, ICT, classics and stuff), the new building (that holds the English dept., the RM and textiles rooms and the music dept.), the music house (that's where we have private music lesson) and the 6thform house (self-explanatory). We have a beautiful garden (I'm making a new tumblr to show visuals of these things)**_

_**~ZaZa **_


	6. Chapter 6: Weekend

**Chapter 6: Weekend.**

_**A/N: Okay, I'm really sorry for the late update… I was at Jam's (WBG's drummer) 21st birthday bash over the weekend… we were filming for WBG's new song and shizz… I'll for sure do a chapter on that as it was awesome!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters… only non-cannon :D**_

_**Enjoy**_

Friday. Ten minutes left, Biology was trying to kill him. He already knew what this was; he had learnt it at the beginning of his freshman year at Dalton.

RING!

Finally, Blaine packed up his green exercise book and planner into his brown leather satchel, throwing it across his chest. Waiting for him outside the lab was his beautiful tall, porcelain skinned, chestnut haired, seventeen year old, 6th former of a boyfriend, leaning against the blue and white lockers.

"Afternoon gorgeous," Kurt said placing a kiss to Blaine's lips "How's your day been?"

Blaine shrugged "Boring, teachers gave me fuck loads of homework"

Kurt took Blaine's bag from him and grabbed his hand with his free one. "Don't worry babe, this weekend you'll be able to relax. Gonna go Ball Room tomorrow night. We'll have an epic time" He smiled down at the shorter boy "What homework you got?"

"Italian, Biology, Music essay and Maths"

"You didn't even have maths today"

"It's really hard! And I procrastinate"

"Well, you're fluent in Italian so that's easy, I can help with Maths, Biology and Music."

"You?"

"Yes me! I got an A star in all three of those subjects at GCSEs… I take music tech. now."

"Nerd…"

Kurt gave Blaine a friendly nudged as they entered the 6thform car park, walking up to a red Suzuki GSXR 750 slingshot.

"Wait, where's your car?"

"Dad said it needed servicing, so out comes my baby" Kurt said passing a second helmet to his boyfriend.

"Is… is it safe?"

"Babe, when is anything I do safe?" He says taking the helmet at going to put it on Blaine's head, Blaine ducks "Hun, stop moving" Kurt said laughing.

"But it's going to ruin my hair!"

"Stop being such a girl! Look even I wear lid… and I'm picky about my hair."

Kurt puts the helmet on Blaine's head, giving it a little tap once it's on, and then placing his one on after.

…

Kurt may or may not have gone faster than normal on the bike just so he could feel Blaine tighten his grip around his middle and pull himself close to the older boy. So what? He liked the contact.

…

Blaine woke up with the thoughts of last night still playing on his mind, the sweet kisses and gentle touches. Nothing more. Just bliss.

His phone buzzed alerting he had a text.

Hey B, remember I'm picking you up at 5 ~ Kurt

Blaine looked down at his phone, five. What time is it? He thought to himself clicking back to his home page. Three thirty! I overslept! Blaine practically jumped out of bed, there was no way he could be ready in time. He had to fine the perfect outfit and way to style his hair. This really didn't give him enough time.

…

At 4.59 there was a knock at the Anderson's door. Cooper opened the door to a tall pale boy, his chestnut hair perfectly styled into an up do, and he wore a pair of white skinny jeans, red converse and a black V-neck t-shirt. His eyes were framed with black eyeliner, this made his eyes basically pop out.

"Well done Hummel, you're early. "

"Only by like… one minute. Is Blaine ready?"

"Blaine's more of a girl than I am!" Dannie said cutting into the two boys' awkward shuffle at the door.

Fifteen minutes later Blaine walked down from his room into the main hallway. Kurt looked up from where his was seated and gasped. His boyfriend looked… Perfect. He wore a pair of blue skinny jeans that clung to all the right places, a pair of black converse with white laces and a blue and white pinstriped polo shirt. Along with that his hair had been cut, it no longer fell into his eyes, and slightly gelled.

"Wow" Kurt breathed out "Blaine you look… amazing."

Blaine blushed a bright crimson colour "Shall we go?"

They walked out to the car to be met by Skye dressed in a pink bodycon dress, with a grey hoodie and pink creepers. Her hair had been bleached platinum blonde with the tips dyed black.

"Wow, Blainers! We'll make an Essex boy out of you yet" She engulfed the boy in a tight hug "Kurt, remember we have to stop off at Ellie's before we get going."

"Yes I know…"

"Who's Ellie?"

…

I short black haired, green eyed girl dressed in red skinny jeans, red converse, a white men's dress shirt, a black bowtie and a Pikachu hat hopped into the back of the car.

"Hey guys" She spotted Blaine in the front seat "Oh my God! You must be Blaine! Hey I'm Ellie! I'm Jam's cousin. You excited to hear Wideboy play tonight?" Ellie seemed to be full of energy, if she wasn't wearing a seatbelt she would probably be jumping all over the place.

"Nice to meet you Ellie, yup I can't wait-"

"-SO IT'S TRUE! YOU ARE AMERICAN!" She quickly covered her mouth with her hand "I'm so sorry, I just completely cut you off, I'm sorry I'm not normally that rude. When I get excited I become an obnoxious cunt who doesn't shut up. What part of America are you from?"

The rest of the car journey was spent with high energy; the three year 10's talking about school, Kurt working through his warm up sinning along with the CD playing.

…

"Mate, thanks for picking up Ellie, her dad would kill me if anything happens to her!" Jam gave Kurt a tight hug and big smacker of a kiss to the cheek.

"No probs mate, tonight is going to be fucking sweet!" Kurt turned to his boyfriend "Babe, I'm about to go on… Kiss for good luck?"

"Of course" With that they shared a quick kiss that left both boys with tingling lips.

"Stay with Skye and Ellie, they'll look after you"

…

Bring out you Wideboys of this nation

And print some life into this GENERATION

WHOA YEAH!...

…

The night was a blur full of music and alcohol. Soon it was five to midnight and time to leave. Sure the party would continue without the guitarist.

...

"Thanks for the great evening" Blaine looked up at his boyfriend.

"It was my pleasure gorgeous." He was just leaning in for a kiss when-

"-Kurt in your own room."

_**A/N: Cock blocked by Burt… **_

_**I'm sorry it's up so late… as I said I was at a party last Saturday… and this chapter just wouldn't show itself to me! Hopefully my next chapter will be up soon xD **_

_**Love you guys **_

_**~ZaZa xx less than three**_


	7. Party

_**I AM SO SORRY! I GOT AN EXTREME CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK AND I'M STILL NOT HAPPY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**_

_**[SPOILER] **_

_**Did you see I Do? OMG I think I died and went to heaven! That makeout scene in the car was just so, so hot and Chris' little smiley face on the window xD... and room 206! ahhhh Remember when Kurt said he was just about as sexy as a baby penguin? Yeah, not the case now! They're both fucking teases... the sex must be AMAZING! **_

_**AND OMFG! Quinntana! I ship so fucking hard!**_

_**AND WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK? Rachel is (possibly) pregnant! NO. And they're probably going to make it Finn's to make them get back together. HASN'T THIS GIRL HEARD OF A THING CALLED C-O-N-T-R-A-C-P-T-I-O-N? I asked nellie12 (go check her out!) if in the US you had to pay for the contraceptive pill and she said you don't... she's supposed to be smart... if you're having sex then you take extra precaution... DO NOT JUST RELY ON A CONDOM! Urgh!**_

_**Okay fangirling/ranting over for this chapter... **_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

"Yeah mate, that's gonna be sweet, haven't seen you in weeks."

**_"Yeah and it is my 18_****_th_****_… I can't celebrate it without Wideboy Gen" _**Jam's voice echoed through Kurt's room. He sure as hell missed his best friend, with him living all the way in Hoddeston. This was going to be the best party EVER.

Kurt and Jamie had been best friends since they were little. Their dads were in the same band and knew each other before the two boys were born. Jamie was the first person Kurt told when he came out when he was fourteen. It didn't matter if they lived an hour away from each other, they always had each other's back and would be there in a flash if the other needed them.

…

It was a week into April. Jam's birthday was a good few weeks away. Kurt sat on the floor of his room leaning against the foot of his bed, phone in hand.

"Yeah babe, I can't wait." Kurt smiled into the phone.

"_It'll be fun… as long as I can convince my mom…"_

"Babe… I'll talk to your mum… tell her what I told you… we'll be crashing at Jam's as people will be drinking and the party will go on late and I don't want to put you in danger. My dad's going, Skye's going…"

_"Thanks"_

…

Sunday afternoon met Kurt lying on Blaine's bed after just convincing Eva Anderson into letting her baby go to a party.

"B?" Kurt said looking over to Blaine's side table.

"Hmm" his boyfriend hummed in acknowledgement to his boyfriend.

"What's this?" Kurt said holding up his boyfriend's notepad.

"What's what?" Blaine said turning in his desk chair.

"In our unity - these become our golden years. Dreams of youth, forever framed. As though tomorrow's our last day. In our unity - we know that we are kings. Some will say we're drop outs... Fools or other wilder things."

"Oh, that's a poem I wrote for English when I was at Dalton."

Kurt looked at the words on the page, humming along a tune as he did so.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Can I use your acoustic?"

Blaine handed over the guitar to his boyfriend with confused look plastered on his face. Kurt took the guitar and strummed a couple of chords a few times before adding the lyrics.

_In our unity - these become our golden years_

_Dreams of youth, forever framed_

_As though tomorrow's our last day_

_In our unity - we know that we are kings_

_Some will say we're drop outs..._

_Fools or other wilder things_

"You just put my poem to music"

"Is that okay?" Kurt looked up from the paper right into his boyfriend's beautiful honey glazed eyes.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with the two boys sitting on Blaine's bed with pieces of paper all around the room with lyrics and chords on them.

…

By seven they'd done it, they had finished the song.

Kurt grabbed his phone from his hoodie "I've got to ring the guys" Kurt dialled the band and waited for them to pick up.

After only two rings Jamie answered "Yo!"

After a further three rings Quinn picked up "Heya K"

And after a few more rings Puck decided to pick up "What's up?"

Kurt put the phone on loud speaker so Blaine could hear too.

"Hey guys it's me and Blaine here" There was a round of hello's "we've got some news-"

"-Blaine's preggers" Puck interrupted

"Puck that is scientifically impossible" Quinn scolded "Kurt please continue"

"We've written a song-"

"Play it. I want to hear it" Jam cut Kurt off midsentence.

"Okay… It's called 'No Time To Be Shy'"

Kurt played the song on guitar again whilst he and Blaine sang the song.

"Well…?" Kurt asked to the silence on the other end of the phone.

"Band practice next Friday, four thirty, be there… you too Blaine we need to hear it properly with harmonies… I got to go now… remember guys… don't be late! See you!" That was the last thing any of the gang heard.

…

Friday came around; Kurt was standing outside Blaine's classroom waiting for the final bell to ring. He pulled out his phone and found Blaine's name.

...

Blaine sat at his desk listening to his teacher drone on and on about some thing or other. He felt his phone vibrate; pulling it out of his pocket he saw it was from his boyfriend.

**_Hey babe, you should really be paying attention to whatever your teacher is saying x~ K_**

**_But she's so boring -_- x~ Blaine_**

**_Wait… how do you know I'm not paying attention? Where are you? X~ Blaine_**

There was a knock at the classroom door.

"Enter" Blaine's teacher said with her back still to the class as she wrote down another equation.

"Excuse me Ms" Kurt put on his charming smile as he spoke to the older woman "But Mr Anderson needs to come with me."

"Why?" The teacher asked pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"His mother asked me to pick him up early as he has to go to Hodeston."

"Fine, Mr Anderson you may leave with Mr Hummel as long as you can tell me the equation for glucose." She knew Blaine hadn't been listening to her.

"Easy… C6H12O6. "

The teacher looked shocked but stuck to her word letting Blaine leave early.

Once they had left the classroom Kurt practically dragged Blaine to the car park and into his car.

"Kurt… Mmmph!" Kurt crashed their lips together starting to nibble on Blaine's bottom lip and begging for entrance which Blaine granted almost instantly.

"God I've been waiting to do that all day" Kurt said once they finally parted for air.

…

The ride was easy, the two boys sang along to the songs on Kurt's I-pod. Blaine's hand found its way to the inside of Kurt's thigh tracing teasingly slow patterns.

"Kurt, I want… I want to try something" Blaine said looking across to his boyfriend.

"What B… what do you want to try?"

Blaine bit his lip "Do you… do you think you'll be able to concentrate on the road if I sucked you off?"

Kurt's eyes started to dilate at the thought of his boyfriend doing that to him. He gave his head a quick nod.

Blaine moved his hand from where it was on his inner thigh up to where his fly was, unzipping and popping the button with one hand. Kurt lifted himself of the chair slightly as to help shimmy out of his oh-so-tight jeans releasing his aching cock.

Blaine's mouth watered at the sight. He quickly brought Kurt into his mouth and started to bob his head up and down, running his tongue along the underside of his boyfriend's growing member.

Kurt was happy his dad had insisted on tinting his windows, it would be slightly embarrassing if someone looked in now to see his underage boyfriend performing fellatio whilst he was driving. He was also very proud of the fact that he was able to drive them to Essex without crashing the car.

"Bl…Bla…" Kurt knew he was close if the tight knot in his stomach was any indication.

"BLAINE!" Kurt shouted spurting his seed down his boyfriend's throat.

Blaine looked up through his eyelashes to the older boy; his eyes were practically black from where his pupils had dilated from lust. Once he had finished swallowing all of Kurt's cum he made quick work of popping Kurt back into his jeans and seating back into his seat.

…

They finally arrived at the Wilsdon household.

A short bald man opened the door and quickly engulfed Kurt into a tight hug.

"You alright Hop-a-long?" Kurt asked laughing

"Could be worse… and who is this young man?" The short man asked looking at Blaine.

"Oh sorry! Blaine this is Jam's dad, Jeremy … Uncle Jay this is my boyfriend, Blaine."

"Good to meet you sir-"

"Sir? What am I, a teacher? Blaine, call me Jay." The short man laughed "They're out in the shed along with Becky, Skye and Ellie.

The two boys took the short walk up to the top of the garden where the shed lay. The shed was small looking black wood chipped shed, by the door was a sign that read 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams- Green Day', inside was a different matter, there was amps laying everywhere, a black drum kit in the corner, two microphones in the centre and a few guitars laying around. The rest of the band was sitting on the floor. Quinn was leaning against a wall lighting up a spliff she had just rolled, Jam was in deep convocation with Puck and Becky, Skye and Ellie were talking about last weekend.

"So," Kurt clapped his hands once he entered the shed "You gonna learn this song or what?"

…

They ran through the song at least twenty times. It was pretty fucking awesome.

"Okay, cheers Mike" Jam got off the phone to their manager "Looks like we're performing 'No Time To Be Shy' at my 18th. He's going to talk to the guys who are gonna film it for the music video."

…

**Get your arse up and get to mine… now!- Jam**

**Clothing?- Kurt **

**When do you ever?- Jam**

…

Kurt walked straight through the house into the garden pulling Blaine as he went.

"Oi nobhead! Chuck us a few of those rocks" Jam called from the roof of one of the three sheds.

By the time the three boys had finished setting up the sound system and lighting it was nearing half past eight and people would start arriving soon. Blaine had been introduced to the two photographers for the evening telling them where they can and can't go in the house.

By 11.30 the house was buzzing. There must have been over a hundred people at the party. Even though it was a cold spring night Blaine was warm, pressed up against his boyfriend and with all the alcohol, he was surprised he hadn't thrown up with the amount he had mixed. The photographers had followed him wherever he went. He was sure they had snapped photos of him and Kurt doing less than innocent things on more than one occasion, but he didn't mind. He felt worse for two of the girls he had met that night, the photographers had made them do things all night, it was like they were working rather than at a mate's party.

By 4.30 am everyone who had decided to crash at Jam's for the night ended up in his shed, there were about seventy odd people in total, Blaine ended up on the bed with Kurt, Ellie, Skye, Quinn, Jam, Puck, Mike and Mike's girlfriend Tina. He would go from being in deep convocation with the girls, to being distracted by Kurt's mouth.

At around half past nine people started to leave, leaving the band and a few others to clean and tidy the house. By the end they had collected about two hundred pounds worth of booze bottles and a million cigarette buds.

Kurt looked up from tidying up to see his boyfriend walking out the house. He was wearing a grey hoodie with the words Dalton Academy in blue, a pair of grey boyfriend jeans and a pair of white Nike high-tops.

"Come on gorgeous, let me get you home."

* * *

**_So what did you think?_**

**_Drop a review my way :) _**

**_~ZaZa xxx_**


End file.
